


Day 20. Калифорнийское солнце

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Калифорнийское солнце способно согреть даже самую замёрзшую душу, а Жану Моро повезло настолько, что у него есть своё, персональное солнце
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Kudos: 16
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 20. Калифорнийское солнце

**Author's Note:**

> #AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (find on Twitter)
> 
> татуировка Жана - вольность автора по отношению к канону, а описание панической атаки основано на собственном опыте

– Дыши. 

Голос Джереми доносится словно из-под воды, Жан едва слышит его и пытается вырваться, но сильные руки обнимают со спины, притягивают ближе, защищая тёплым щитом. Моро кричит – ему кажется, что кричит, но с губ не срывается ни звука, он вцепляется в собственное горло, стараясь вдохнуть, впустить воздух в сжимающиеся лёгкие. Джереми мягко накрывает его руки ладонями, осторожно отводит в стороны, не давая причинить себе вред.

– Тише, тише. Я здесь, всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Дыши со мной.

Моро выгибается, упирается пятками в пол и скидывает с себя чужие руки, но Джереми упрямо снова обнимает его, укачивая, касается губами виска, шепчет какие-то глупости на ухо, поглаживает напряжённые плечи. И Жан постепенно начинает дышать глубоко и ровно. Сердце всё ещё колотится, как у загнанного зверя, но он чувствует тепло Джереми, его надёжные объятия словно стена между Жаном и остальным миром. 

Жан обхватывает запястье Джереми, чувствует под чуть дрожащими пальцами ровный уверенный пульс и сосредотачивается на нём, считая удары и находя точку опоры. 

– Прости, – негромко, искренне говорит Джереми, устраивая его в объятиях удобнее, и вытягивает ноги. – Я надеялся, что никто тебя об этом не спросит. 

Жан вздрагивает, в памяти снова всплывают вопросы репортёров о Воронах и Рико. Он морщится и обессиленно опускает голову на плечо Нокса. 

– Этого следовало ожидать. Но я оказался не готов, – хрипло отвечает он. Горло всё ещё дерёт после того, как он судорожно пытался дышать. – Рано или поздно мне придётся начать говорить об этом. 

Он вдруг осознаёт, что они сидят на полу в раздевалке, что Джереми упирается спиной в шкафчик, и наверняка ему неудобно. 

– Может, мы лучше поговорим о том, как ты сегодня сыграл? – Жан не видит улыбку Нокса, но слышит её в его голосе. – Мы выиграли, ты в курсе? 

– Не терпится надрать Дэю задницу в полуфинале, – фыркает Моро. Паника отступила, и теперь на него мощной волной обрушивается облегчение. Он начинает мелко дрожать и прижимается к Ноксу плотнее. – Но в ближайшие полчаса я даже на ноги встать не смогу. 

Джереми кивает, касается губами виска Жана, щеки, уголка губ, шрамов на подбородке, снова возвращается к щеке, осторожно целует татуировку, и Жан дёргается. 

– Не хочу, чтобы ты её касался, – резче, чем хотелось бы, говорит он. 

– Тебе неприятно? 

Нокс хмурится, обнимает его крепче, бездумно скользя ладонью по спине. 

– Боюсь, что неприятно тебе. 

Джереми смеётся почти беззвучно, подцепив Жана под подбородок, заставляет запрокинуть голову и выдыхает в его губы, прежде чем поцеловать. 

– Меня не волнует, что она означает. 

***  
В субботу Жан чувствует себя так, словно пнул котёнка, когда сообщает Джереми, что пропустит традиционную поездку на пляж, потому что у него другие планы. Нокс смотрит серьёзно и взволнованно, взглядом спрашивая, всё ли в порядке. 

– Мне нужно кое-что сделать, – успокаивает его Жан. – Если это не займёт много времени, мы можем поехать вечером. 

– Встретим закат, – воодушевлённо говорит Джереми, словно его совершенно не расстроили изменения в их привычном распорядке. – Тебя отвезти? 

– Нет, я сам, – Жан мнётся, но потом решает, что в их отношениях не место секретам и недомолвкам. – Это небольшой сюрприз, не хочу, чтобы ты догадался раньше времени. 

Джереми улыбается так, что у Жана щемит в груди от незнакомого, огромного и тёплого чувства. 

– Тогда я успею подготовиться к нашему ужину на пляже. Не волнуйся. 

Жан в очередной раз удивляется тому, насколько Джереми чуткий и понимающий, насколько он открытый и не боится показывать свои эмоции. Он уже доказал, что ему можно доверять, и Моро всерьёз думает, что из этого и в самом деле может что-то получиться. 

***  
Жан привычен к боли, как бы грустно это ни звучало. Но впервые эта боль означает что-то хорошее и важное для него. Джереми уже ждёт на парковке, оперевшись о бок машины, и Моро вдруг на мгновение представляет, как сладко было бы уложить Нокса спиной на нагретый солнцем металл капота и зацеловать его до головокружения. Эта мысль внезапна настолько, что он даже спотыкается, но приятна до дрожи и щекочущего ощущения в животе. 

Джереми хмурится, заметив повязку на щеке, протягивает руку, но не касается. 

– Всё хорошо? – спрашивает он, склонив голову. Жан уже успел выучить, что Нокс не полезет с расспросами, если не поймёт, что ему готовы ответить. 

– О, насколько это возможно, – Моро не упускает возможности поддразнить его. – Мне будет немного некомфортно в ближайшие несколько дней. 

Джереми ждёт, нетерпеливо пристукивая ногой, и Жан не выдерживает, ему и самому хочется поскорее поделиться тем, что он сделал. Он аккуратно отклеивает повязку и показывает Ноксу небольшое тату в виде солнца, перекрывшее проклятую тройку. Джереми шумно выдыхает, жадно рассматривая, а потом спрашивает.

– Красиво. А почему?..

– Решил убрать все напоминания о прошлом. Это в твою честь. 

Джереми неуверенно, недоверчиво улыбается, и Жан обнимает его, не заботясь, что их могут увидеть. 

– Ты моё солнце. А теперь поехали, хочу тебе показать ещё кое-что.


End file.
